State of the art brake technologies implemented on aircraft landing gear generally rely exclusively on friction materials to dissipate the kinetic energy associated with motion of an aircraft. In addition, the brake assembly in an aircraft landing wheel occupies substantially all of the wheel cavity, meaning that any electric taxi solution involves mounting a prime mover external to the wheel cavity which takes up valuable space when the landing gear is retracted into the fuselage, and increases wind resistance and noise when the landing gear is deployed.